Suffocate
by KhaosOne
Summary: [Discontinued] What if your dreams ment somthing? Would you listen to them? Max Mizuhara has begun to start living in a world of paranoia who can save him from himself? :: MaRe & TyKa :: Dedicated to crazy-jen (10th fic)


Well here's my new chaptered fic, it's a **Rei x Max** with some **TyKa **(cuz no story would be complete without at least a little TyKa.)

  
Kai: Damn Straight!

KhaosOne: Anyways... Lost for Words chapter 7 will be up once I get more reviews so start reviewing...

Kai: Yes, do... because it gets interesting

KhaosOne: And I might add a lemon, but it might only be posted on my site if I do.

Anyways this story is centered on Rei/Max so maybe we should get one of them to talk they don't talk enough...

Tyson: They hardly come out of their room...

KhaosOne: I see, but what about you two, you guys usually have time to talk.

Kai: He makes me come out here and talk to you.

Zharr: Start it I'm bored

Kai: Yeah, all your stories suck

Zharr: I agree with Kai..

  
KhaosOne: *eye twitches* what...did...you...say...?

Zharr: *cowers in fear* Never mind...

Kai: What the hell are you afra-

KhaosOne (In demon form): I will spill your blood until it rains down from the sky!

Tyson: He didn't mean it, right Kai *elbows Kai*

Kai: Yeah, Yeah...

  
KhaosOne (back to normal): Oh okay, well I don't have much to say so let's start it, but I would like someone to do the disc-

*Zharr runs outside*

*Kai grabs Tyson's arm and runs to their room*

KhaosOne: Shit...Now I still need someone to do it _

Tala (pops out of nowhere): I will!

KhaosOne: YAY!! *glomps Tala*

Tala: KhaosOne doesn't own Beyblade...Can you get off me now?

KhaosOne: ZzZ...Zzz...

Tala: **Start the fic!!!**

KhaosOne: oh what? Okay... anyways since I don't got much time to talk I this fic is dedicated to crazy-jen for adding me to friends and adding my image "the oucast." On deviantart to favs and for actually understanding it well ill start it now!! *a presses big read button* *Machine starts to spew out steam* KhaosOne: AAHHH SCARY!!! *laughs* *coughs* stupid flu.

3...2...KhaosOne**: Warning!! Yaoi ReiMax and TyKa!!!...START**...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suffocation

Created By KhaosOne

Chapter 1 – Suffocate

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* **Max's P.o.V.** *~

_My head keeps dipping under the water; my breath is getting less steady by the minute. I can't keep myself above the wave, trying to hold onto my last parts of breath. _

_I put my hand to the sky in a final attempt. It fails and I begin to sink, until I look up only slightly with an out stretched hand grasps my arm and pulls me above the water._

_ It holds my arm above my head for some time, I can't tell who saved me all I see is a dark figure._

A smirk grows on its face as his teeth glint in the sun, and suddenly the figure drops me back into the water, in a result I drown to my demise.

= = = 

I woke up with beads of sweat trickling down my face, the dreams were getting worse, this one seemed as if it was real, I could see myself coughing up water any minute now.

They've gotten to the point to where I can't tell whether what I'm feeling is truly real or if it's just my mind playing tricks on me.

I sometimes fear sleep afraid that I will suffocate, that I won't see the light of day again.

I glance over at the clock, six-thirty. Early enough, I sit up in the bed and head to the bathroom.

Shaking off the dream I turn the facet making the cold water hit my skin, I instantly jump out.

Once it gets warm enough to my liking I decide to get in again only to jump back out, the dream recollects in my mind, I back away from the shower and stumble to the ground.

Slowly I sit up and walk out of the bathroom to head to the hotel dresser. 

~~~

At lunch I was still shaken up by the realism in the nightmare that had happened only a few hours ago, but I need to calm down because that's all it was... a nightmare.

I couldn't think straight so I drained out Chiefs voice; he always goes over the battle plan again before the match so I wouldn't have to worry. I was so scared all day and unable to think straight.

~* **Normal P.o.V.** *~

"Hey max?" Tyson stated again through the hustle and bustle of the food court (A/N: Tyson: HEAVENLY!) 

He had been getting concerned of his friend lately, he said it for a third time which jolted max out of his thoughts, and the blonde looked up at him.

"You've really been zoning out." He said in a jokily manner, but still trying to let him know he was concerned for his friend

"Yeah I've had a lot on my mind" Came the response of Draciels holder

"Like what?" Tyson asked questionably, lifting another piece of bourbon chicken into his mouth (A/N: I love bourbon chicken so I had to add it%_%)

"Just things." Max's replied trying to let Tyson know he didn't want to talk

"Okay." Tyson responded calmly taking the hint Max gave him with the semi-harsh tone he had used

~* **Max's P.o.V** *~

Awhile after lunch I decided to train to clear my thoughts, and let me tell you I had a lot on my mind, Today I've been beginning to think that I can't trust anyone, not even my friends

It's just I couldn't stop thinking about the dream and what it seemed to symbolize, the only thing I think I realize.

Is if I get to trusting of someone to save me, they'll drop me back and be the cause of my downfall.

The Silhouette is supposed to stand for my 'savior' from my worst enemy (myself), but it also stands for the one who is suppose to bring my demise.

Listen to me, believing in what the dreams suppose to stand for, I look at the dish and notice that Draceil hasn't been spinning for sometime know, I'm so confused right now.

I go and pick up my blade and head back inside, I try to avoid all the commotion in the lobby, I don't fully manage to as Rei notices me.

He calls out to me but as much as I hate to I ignore him, I don't feel like talking to anybody right now. So I get on the elevator and decide to go straight to my room. On my way I keep thinking somebody's following me, I'm just being parinoid. I start mumbling some more. "Stupid fucking head, like all I can think about are my damn nightmares." I keep mumbling on my way until I get to my assigned room. (A/N: They each get separate rooms like 532, 533, 534, etc)

Once I get there I slid the keycard in head towards my bed pull off my shoes and plummet onto the mattress, I've been thinking way to much that's my problem I can hardly focus on anything else.

~* **Rei's P.o.V.** *~ 

I was sitting in the lobby edging Tyson on (Their seeing how much Tyson can eat lol)

When all of a sudden I see Max come in through the doors I try to call out to him but he doesn't seem to hear me.

I see his mouth moving like hes mumbling something but other then that nothing, so I decide to follow him, I pick up something like stupid...fucking...something... I gasp not listing to the rest of what he's saying. What if he was talking about me? I really hope not, I couldn't take that pain. 

It's true I've always had a little crush on the blonde but I 'm never able to admit it.

I give a long sigh, and decide to head into my own room to get my thoughts together, jeez I felt like shit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well how'd you all like the first chapter? 

I'm going to make each chapter named after a song and then put the song at the end like I forget who did this originally 

(If it was whoever is reading this now I'm terribly sorry for not mentioning you it has just been a long time)

Suffocate – by Motograter

What's to say, heard you got roughed up  
Once again you get left behind  
Check yourself, don't get it twisted  
Write yourself a formal good-bye  
  
Fuck yourself, don't get it talked up  
Got no qualms with taking your life  
Quick to judge, quick to get tossed up  
Dig yourself a formal good-bye  
  
Suffocate, you're nothing to no one  
Suffocate, you're living a lie  
  
Suffocate, now you get nothing  
No one left to help for you life  
Got no love, get no love for you  
No respect for you or your kind  
  
Subjugate, now you got nothing  
No one left to help you get by  
Strap yourself, don't get it twisted  
Kill yourself and that's how you die  
  
Suffocate, you're nothing to no one  
Suffocate, you're living a lie  
Suffocate, you're nothing to no one  
Suffocate, and that's how you die  
  
I'm wasting precious moments trying not to suffocate  
Some things aren't meant to be easy  
Every muscle pulls the weight  
  
Your face, empty, emotionless and ugly  
Stamping, my hope, every single lie  
You know, I can't, pull you above the storm  
Everything, you got, you're just not who you pretend to be  
  
Fuck yourself, don't get it tossed up  
Got no qualms with taking your life  
Fuck yourself, don't get it twisted  
Dig yourself a formal good-bye  
  
I'm wasting precious moments trying not to suffocate  
Some things are meant to be easy  
Every muscle pulls the weight  
  
Suffocate  
Suffocate  
Suffocate

Zharr: Spacefiller

KhaosOne: Yesh! ^_^


End file.
